Día 2: Situaciones desesperadas
by Dann GV
Summary: Neji Hyuga se encuentra en medio de problemas económicos y familiares, por suerte existe una castaña que le brindará su apoyo. Esta historia participa en la actividad "Mes NejiTenten 2018" del foro "El NejiTenten no ha de morir".


_¡Hola!  
_ _Como dice en el summary la historia fue creada para la actividad "Mes NejiTenten 2018". Tuve problemas con la historia y me alargué más de lo que esperaba por lo que este será solo el primer capítulo. Espero sea de su agrado, y ante cualquier duda, queja, comentario o crítica espero puedan dejarme un review._

* * *

 _Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia es de mi autoría._

 _Universo Alterno_

 _Tema elegido: Bancarrota._

* * *

Estaba jodido. No podía creer que apenas ayer estaba caminando por las calles de parís, y hoy apenas llegando a la mansión principal de los Hyuga recibía tremenda noticia.

Neji, hemos perdido la empresa.

Esas habían sido las palabras de su tío Hiashi, quien era el presidente de la más grande empresa en desarrollo tecnológico del país. Bueno, la más grande hasta ayer. En menos de un mísero día todo para los Hyugas había cambiado.

Tal vez decir que en un solo día se había perdido todo era una exageración. La caída de la empresa se debió a diversos factores, que poco a poco se fueron combinando hasta dar ese fatídico resultado. El problema en ese momento era que la pérdida de la empresa ocasionó que para poder solventar otros gastos tenían que vender muchas de las propiedades que desde hace varias generaciones pertenecía a su familia. Y eso llevaba a un problema más para él. ¿Dónde viviría? Si bien su tío y primas se encontraban en la misma situación, Hinata ya estaba casada, por lo que Hanabi y Hiashi podrían ir a vivir a la casa que tenían tanto Hinata como Naruto. Pero él no. No iría a meterse a una casa en la que, aunque su prima dijera que no, solo causaría molestias y reduciría el espacio que hubiera. No es que no le agradara su cuñado, aunque tampoco lo soportaba tanto, o que la casa fuera chica pues a pesar de no ser tan ostentosa como la mansión Hyuga contaba con buen espacio, simplemente no era lo suyo eso de recibir tanta ayuda.

Decidió que un hotel sería la mejor opción. Al menos de momento, después ya vería como se las arreglaba.

Mientras salía de la mansión Hinata se acercó a él para conversar.

\- Buenos días Neji - Su prima saludó un tanto apenada, pero él no le tomo importancia, sabía que ella era tímida a extremo.

\- Buenos días Hinata - devolvió el saludo sin emoción alguna.

\- Primo, sé que la situación es complicada, así que me gustaría ofrecer mi casa para que los tres puedan vivir allí mientras todo se soluciona - La propuesta de Hinata ya se la esperaba, pero también ya había tomado una decisión.

\- Te lo agradezco Hinata, pero ya tengo un lugar donde quedarme- Bien, eso no era del todo cierto, pero pronto lo tendría.

\- ¿En verdad? - Hinata no parecía creerle, bien conocía que él no iba a aceptar ayuda así de fácil.

-De verdad, no tienes que preocuparte por ello – Su rostro seguía sin mostrar emoción alguna, por lo que Hinata quedó convencida.

\- Me alegra escuchar eso Neji, siendo así las cosas me retiro, ayudaré a Hanabi a empacar algunas de sus cosas.

\- Nos vemos después – Fue la única respuesta que obtuvo la Hyuga, y sin más se adentró a la casa.

Neji no tenía que empacar nada, las pocas pertenencias que tenía en la mansión se encontraban ya empacadas en su auto debido a que recién llegaba de su viaje. Por lo menos eso ya no sería una molestia.

Se subió a su auto y arrancó el motor. Poco a poco se fue alejando de aquella mansión que, aunque sentimentalmente no representaba nada para él pues nunca sintió cariño ahí dentro más que el de sus primas, sabía que alejarse definitivamente de allí significaba un cambio abrupto en su vida. Cuando llegó a la zona central de la ciudad de Konoha se estacionó frente al primer hotel que encontró. Bajó de su auto y se dirigió al lugar. Desde afuera no se veía nada mal, y cuando entró pudo darse cuenta de que la buena apariencia continuaba dentro de los muros. Se dirigió a la recepción y pidió una habitación. En otros tiempos habría solicitado una suite, pero no ahora, por lo que con una habitación ordinaria sería más que suficiente. Tenía que gastar lo menos posible, y aunque en precio de la habitación era un poco elevado, lo consideró un gasto justo. No por su situación iba a alojarse en un hotel sin calidad.

Cuando le dieron el número de habitación salió nuevamente a la calle por su auto y lo estacionó esta vez en el estacionamiento propiedad del hotel donde se hospedaría. Salió de su auto y uno de los trabajadores tomó sus maletas y las llevó hasta su habitación. Ya instalado se recostó en la cama y se puso a pensar más seriamente en la situación. Hasta el momento sólo se había preocupado por las cosas más básicas, como un lugar dónde dormir, pero ahora que lo pensaba bien, tendría que buscar un trabajo, no es que eso le molestara, él siempre había trabajado, pero siempre había sido en la empresa propiedad de su familia. Un lugar donde él también tenía cierto control sobre las decisiones y donde todos lo respetaban como si fuera el dueño. Ahora tendría que trabajar en cualquier otra empresa, bajó las indicaciones de algún jefe. Ya no tendría la influencia que tenía, probablemente no lo respetarían de la misma manera, en pocas palabras sería un empleado más. Sin importancia. Y eso sí le molestaba.

Miró el reloj que tenía en la mano izquierda, apenas eran las 3 de la tarde. Tenía tiempo si quería comenzar a buscar un empleo, pero consideró oportuno primero ir a comer algo. Estaba a punto de bajar al restaurant del hotel cuando su celular comenzó a timbrar. Contestó sin fijarse en el nombre del contacto, o si al menos este lo tenía.

\- Habla Hyuga Neji, ¿Cuál es el motivo de su llamada?

\- Veo que vuelves a contestar sin fijarte en el número que te está llamando – La voz que le respondió parecía regañarle, pero también jugar con él. Esa voz era inconfundible.

\- Tenten, ¿Qué ha pasado? – La respuesta del Hyuga fue totalmente ajena al tono picaresco en que había hablado su interlocutora.

\- Eso es lo que debería preguntar yo – Dijo la chica al otro lado del teléfono en un tono más serio – Acabo de llegar a tu casa y me encuentro con que unos carros enormes la están vaciando.

Mierda. Era cierto. Tenten le había llamado el día anterior y él le había comentado que regresaría a su casa, ella prometió visitarlo y ponerse al día con él. Lo había olvidado.

-Hola… ¿Siques ahí? – La bocina volvió a sonar recordándole que tenía una llamada al celular.

-Sí… Lo siento Tenten, lo había olvidado. Han sucedido unos asuntos en la familia… - La voz al otro lado de la línea no dejó que terminara de hablar y respondió.

-Pues bien, ¿Qué esperas para contarme? ¡Oh! pero no por celular. Cambiemos el lugar de la visita. Por cierto, si no estás en tu casa ¿Dónde rayos estás? No me digas que aún no has llegado. Dijiste que ibas a llegar en la mañana…

-Te veo en 15 minutos en el parque central de Konoha – La interrumpió y colgó.

Fue un tanto descortés, lo sabía, pero al igual sabía que su parlanchina amiga tardaría en dejar de hablar, y también que lo disculparía por tal trato. No tenía otra opción más que contarle a Tenten lo que había sucedido, era eso o que su celular estuviera sonando cada 10 minutos durante todo el día. La comida y la búsqueda de empleo serían para después.

Salió de su habitación y bajó por las escaleras. Tenía tiempo, el parque no estaba tan lejano de donde se estaba hospedando. Terminó de bajar las escaleras y salió por la puerta de la recepción. El parque sólo estaba a unas cuadras y no sería necesario que utilizara su automóvil para llegar a él. Mientras caminaba se sintió un poco extraño. Estaba saliendo de un edificio enorme, que sin embargo no le pertenecía, y caminaba entre un montón de rostros que no conocía, y que tampoco le interesaban. Pero el simplemente caminar por una avenida tan concurrida era un hecho ajeno a él.

Cuando llegó al parque se dirigió a la banca que siempre había ocupado con Tenten. Se sentó y se dispuso a esperarla allí. No podía creer que esa chica tan distinta a él fuera la única persona con la que podía considerar tener una relación de amistad.

La había conocido desde pequeño. La madre de Tenten, Takara Amma, trabajaba en la mansión Hyuga desde muy joven, así cuando ella tuvo a su hija, Hiashi le permitió continuar con su empleo e incluso llevar a su pequeña hija. Eso lo supo por Tenten, pues él había comenzado a vivir en la mansión hasta que su padre falleció, cuando él tenía 5 años. A esa edad la conoció.

Cuando Neji llegó a la casa principal de la familia todos ahí le eran unos desconocidos, eso a excepción de su tío, al cual había visto un par de veces con anterioridad. El estar de luto y tener que acostumbrarse a una nueva vida era muy difícil para él. Le costaba relacionarse con su tío, y con su prima aún más, por lo que pasaba solo prácticamente todo el día. Eso era rutina hasta que se dio cuenta que una pequeña niña siempre lo observaba. Cuando estaba en la sala, en el patio, en la biblioteca, en cualquier lugar en el que él se encontrara también estaba esa pequeña niña de ojos chocolate. Un día después de la comida, que sólo compartió con Hinata puesto que Hiashi se encontraba ocupado en la empresa, salió al patio a ver como las aves se amontonaban en la fuente que había ahí. En cuanto salió del comedor se dio cuenta que la niña, que hasta ahora no conocía su nombre, lo siguió, pero para sorpresa del pequeño la niña esta vez sí le habló y no solo se escondió.

-Soy Tenten ¿Y tú quién eres?

-Neji

-¿Y qué es lo que haces? Las aves no son muy interesantes

El niño ya no respondió, pero Tenten tampoco se marchó. Cuando él se dio cuenta la niña le extendía un pedazo de una barra de chocolate. La miró y después de dudar un poco la tomó. Comieron ambos de aquel chocolate y así se quedaron durante un rato hasta que la madre de la niña apareció para llamarla a comer. Tenten le dijo adiós y él solo movió su mano con ese mismo mensaje. Cuando la niña se metió él se fue a su habitación y estando dentro comió el último pedazo que le habían obsequiado.

Esa misma escena se repitió al día siguiente, y al siguiente, y así demasiadas veces hasta que ya no sólo se reunían en el patio, también platicaban en la sala, en su cuarto, e incluso Tenten fue invitada a sentarse a comer con los Hyugas.

Neji dejó de ser tan serio y callado, al menos ya no lo era con Tenten, y la amistad fue haciéndose más cercana. Prácticamente vivían juntos, lo que hizo que pudieran contar el uno con el otro casi a cualquier hora del día. Eso había sido así hasta que Takara falleció. Aquella vez Tenten se puso muy triste, casi no comía, no salía y no hablaba con nadie. A excepción de Neji, quien en realidad no hablaba mucho, pero al menos la acompañaba. Hasta entonces Neji no le había hablado sobre las razones por las cuales fue a vivir con su tío, y creyó que era buen momento para hacerlo. Ese fue un punto en común que los aún más. Fue por ello que se consideraban familia.

-Llevo frente a ti 5 minutos y tú ni en cuenta – La voz de Tenten lo sacó de su ensimismamiento – Tal parece que la situación sí es grave, tú no acostumbras tener esos niveles de distracción – ese último comentario lo hizo con cierto toque juguetón.

En eso sí que tenía razón, pensó Neji.

-Ciertamente lo es – Ante tales palabras el semblante de la castaña que hasta entonces había estado alegre cambió a un gesto de preocupación.

-¿Me contarás entonces lo que ha pasado? Que tú mismo hayas aceptado que es grave me hace preocuparme mucho más – Las palabras de la chica sonaban completamente sinceras, y hasta con un toque maternal.

-Creo que fue evidente. Perdimos la empresa. Venderán la mansión, por eso está siendo desalojada – La cara de la morena se descompuso completamente a un gesto de incredulidad. Simplemente no podía creerlo.

-¡Pero cómo! – soltó casi en un grito – ¡Ustedes son Hyugas! Una de las familias más adineradas del país – É no contestó y Tenten comprendió que había sido muy escandalosa, por lo que ya más calmada volvió a dirigirse a su acompañante.

-¿Es verdad lo que dices Neji? ¿Cómo es que eso ha sucedido? – Preguntó en tono preocupado.

-No tengo por qué mentir – Bien, Neji siempre con tan pocas palabras. Tenten no supo que responder. Pasó un momento hasta que el chico volvió a hablar.

-El problema venía desde hace tiempo, pero no sabía que iba a ser tan grave – La explicación sí que sorprendió a la castaña.

Tenten veía el rostro de Neji, imperturbable como siempre, pero ella sabía que en realidad estaba muy preocupado. Lo conocía bien, y aunque no mostrara emoción alguna ella lo sabía.

-Te sientes culpable ¿No es cierto? – Neji la miró interrogante, no podía creer que adivinara sus pensamientos – Sabías del problema pero no pudiste hacer nada porque estabas en el extranjero. Crees que si hubieras estado aquí, en la empresa, tal vez con tu administración el problema no habría traído consigo consecuencias tan devastadoras – Neji no dijo nada y dejó de verla para enfocar su vista a la nada – Pero no puedes estar seguro de ello. No sabes si pudiste ayudar, o si simplemente iba a ser el mismo resultado. Solo te queda salir adelante. Eres una persona capaz y podrás conseguir un empleo rápidamente. Tal vez no serás el dueño, pero ascenderás a un buen puesto, tu talento para la administración hará eso posible.

El castaño se mantuvo en silencio. Y su amiga tampoco dijo nada. Él sin darse cuenta ya tenía un trozo de chocolate en su mano. Lo miró, y luego vio a la persona que era seguro se lo había dado. Tenten sonrió.

-Sabes que siempre es bueno – y se encogió de hombros tomando su propio pedazo y comiéndolo.

Neji dejó ver una media sonrisa. Esa chiquilla siempre encontraba la manera de que incluso los malos momentos no parecieran tan malos. Comieron el chocolate en silencio durante un rato. Y cuando ya no hubo más dulce que comer la castaña habló de nuevo.

-Y bien ¿Qué harás por ahora? – Neji volteó a verla. Ella esperaba su respuesta.

-Buscar un empleo – Respondió sin más

-Eso es obvio, pero me refiero a "ahora" "hoy" ¿Dónde comerás? ¿Dónde dormirás? No puedes quedarte como un indigente aquí en el parque, además la pasarías mal.

-Estoy en el Hotel Senju

-¡Pero Neji! Es el hotel más caro en toda la ciudad, no puedes alojarte ahí, al menos no con esta situación. Tus reservas se las consumirá tu hospedaje ¿Y luego qué? ¿Qué pasa si no encuentras trabajo rápidamente? O ¿Qué tal y no tienes un buen sueldo al inicio? Simplemente no es opción hospedarse ahí – El tono que usó la castaña fue de total desaprobación. No podía creer que aún en esa situación Neji fuera así de orgulloso.

-Pero ya pagué. No puedo pedir una devolución – Ante el comentario tan acertado que hizo el chico Tenten no pudo más que bufar de resignación.

-Bien Neji, te quedarás ahí el tiempo que ya esté pagado, pero después te mudarás a mi departamento.

-No viviré contigo.

-¡Pero por qué no! Vamos, somos amigos, es lo menos en que puedo ayudarte – El tono usado por la chica tenía cierto toque de súplica, quería que el Hyuga entrara en razón.

-A Hinata le negué la misma propuesta ¿Por qué voy a aceptártela a ti? – Dijo con cierta burla.

-Porque, sé que en su casa sentirías que estorbas, pero te tengo una noticia Hyuga – Tenten usó el mismo tono que él – En mi casa no le estorbarás a nadie, porque no habrá nadie allá – Bien el punto de Tenten era bueno, más no por ello se iba a rendir fácilmente.

-Mi respuesta sigue siendo no.

-Pero va a cambiar. Tú bien sabes que no es adecuado lo que estás haciendo ¡Por una vez en tu vida deja de ser tan arrogante y acepta la ayuda que se te ofrece! No diré que la necesitas, pero sabes que será muy útil- El punto de Tenten era bueno. Sabía que era lo más adecuado, pero aun así una parte de él no podía aceptar tal ayuda. Era un duelo interno.

-Está bien Tenten. Tomaré tu palabra. En tres días me apareceré en tu departamento.

Ante las palabras del chico no pudo más que sonreír con suficiencia. Al fin podría devolverle uno de los tantos favores que él le había proporcionado.


End file.
